headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Event Horizon
| running time = 96 min. | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = $50,000,000 (US) | gross revenue = $26,673,242 (US) $20,400,000 (Foreign) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Event Horizon is an American/British science fiction horror film directed by Paul W.S. Anderson. It was written by Philip Eisner and produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on August 15th, 1997. The film stars Laurence Fishburne as military commander Captain Miller with Sam Neill playing the role of over-eager scientist Doctor William Weir. Doctor Weir has created a device that generates an artificial black hole for the use of point-to-point teleportation, but as the crew of Miller's ship, the Lewis and Clark quickly discover, it is a journey that transports them directly to Hell - literally! Plot The following was copied and pastied from the Event Horizon film page on wikipedia. In 2047, the rescue vessel Lewis and Clark is dispatched to answer a distress signal received from the Event Horizon, a starship that disappeared during its maiden voyage to Proxima Centauri seven years prior. Captain Miller (Laurence Fishburne) and his crew —Lieutenant Starck (Joely Richardson), pilot Smith (Sean Pertwee), Medical Technician Peters (Kathleen Quinlan), Engineer Ensign Justin (Jack Noseworthy), Rescue Technician Cooper (Richard T. Jones), and Trauma Doctor D.J. (Jason Isaacs) —are joined for the mission by the Event Horizon's designer Dr. William Weir (Sam Neill). Dr. Weir briefs the crew that the Event Horizon was built to test an experimental gravity drive which generates an artificial black hole to use the immense gravitational power to bridge two points in spacetime, greatly reducing travel time over astronomical distances. Upon arriving at the ship's decaying orbit around Neptune and boarding the Event Horizon to search for survivors, the crew finds evidence of a massacre. During the search, the ship's gravity drive activates automatically. Justin is pulled into the resulting portal, returning in a catatonic state. He is later placed in stasis after a failed suicide attempt in apprehension over the events he witnessed during his crossover. The activation of the gravity drive causes a massive shockwave which critically damages the Lewis and Clark and forces the entire crew to board the Event Horizon. The crew then begins experiencing hallucinations of their fears and regrets: Miller sees a subordinate, Corrick, he was forced to abandon in a fire; Peters sees images of her son Denny with his legs covered in bloody lesions; and Dr. Weir, a widower, sees his wife Claire with missing eyes, urging him to join her. After deciphering a warning from a video log of the Event Horizon's crew going insane and mutilating each other, Miller and D.J. deduce that while the ship's gravity drive did successfully open a gateway in spacetime, it leapt outside the known universe and into another dimension, described later on by Dr. Weir as "a dimension of pure chaos, pure evil" (and implied to be Hell). The Event Horizon has since then gained an evil sentience and telepathic abilities, tormenting its occupants with the aim of compelling them to return to Hell. Miller decides to destroy the Event Horizon despite objections from Dr. Weir, who is seduced and eventually possessed by the evil presence and uses an explosive device from the Event Horizon to destroy the Lewis and Clark. Smith is killed in the explosion which also launches Cooper out of the ship and into space. Peters dies from a long fall after being lured into the engineering section by an apparition of her son. Dr. Weir kills D.J. by vivisecting him and corners Starck on the bridge. Miller tries to rescue Starck but is caught by Dr. Weir, who activates the ship's gravity drive, initiating a ten minute countdown after which the Event Horizon and its passengers will return to the other dimension. Cooper, having used his space suit's oxygen to propel him back to the ship, tries to contact those inside, and Dr. Weir retaliates by shooting out the bridge window. Dr. Weir is blown out into space by the ensuing decompression while Miller, Starck, and Cooper survive and manage to seal off the bridge area of the ship. Miller then resolves to detonate the explosives installed on the Event Horizon to split the ship in two and use the forward section of the ship as a lifeboat. He is attacked by manifestations of Corrick and Dr. Weir, who shows Miller horrifying visions of the Lewis and Clark's crew being tortured and mutilated once they return to Hell. Miller fights off the manifestation and manages to detonate the explosives, sacrificing himself so Justin, Cooper, and Starck can escape. The gravity drive activates, pulling the rear of the ship into a wormhole. Starck and Cooper join Justin in stasis and wait to be rescued. 72 days later, the Event Horizon is located by a rescue party, who discover the remaining crew still in stasis. Starck has a nightmare of the scarred Dr. Weir being one of the rescuers and is awakened in a distraught state by a rescue team. Cooper restrains Starck, and one of the rescuers calls for a sedative as the doors ominously close. Cast Notes & Trivia Production on Event Horizon began on November 18th, 1996. Principal photography concluded on March 14th, 1997. The movie was shot at Pinewood Studios in Iver Heath, Buckinghamshire, England. Home Video Event Horizon was released on DVD by Paramount Pictures on December 15th, 1998 (ASIN: 6305222916). It was presented in letterbox and widescreen format (2:35:1 aspect ratio) with Dolby sound. It was re-issued with new box cover art on January 4th, 2011. Amazon.com; Event Horizon (1997); DVDAmazon.com; Event Horizon (1997); DVD re-issue The movie was released on Blu-ray on December 30th, 2008. Special features include audio commentary by director Paul W.S. Anderson and producer Jeremy Bolt, five documentaries detailing the making of the film, "The Point Of No Return: The Filming Of Event Horizon" featurette with director's commentary, "The Unseen Event Horizon" with director's commentary as well as video and theatrical trailers in HD. Amazon.com; Event Horizon (1997); Blu-ray Quotes * Doctor Weir: The ship brought me back. I told you she won't let me leave - she won't let anyone leave. Did you really think you could destroy this ship? She's defied space and time. She's been to a place you couldn't possibly imagine. And now... it is time to go back. * Captain Miller: I know. To Hell. * Doctor Weir: You know nothing. Hell is only a word. The reality is much, much worse. .... * D.J.: I wasn't going to tell you this. I've been listening to the distress signal, and I, um, think I made a mistake in the translation. * Captain Miller: Go on. * D.J.: I thought it said "liberate me" - "save me." But it's not "me." It's "liberate tutame" - "save yourself." And it gets worse. There - I think that says "ex inferis." "Save yourself... from hell." Look, if what Doctor Weir tells us is true, this ship has been beyond the boundaries of our universe, of known scientific reality. Who knows where it's been, what it's seen. Or what it's brought back with it. * Captain Miller: From Hell. .... * Captain Miller: Oh, my God. What happened to your eyes? * Doctor Weir: Where we're going, we won't need eyes to see. * Captain Miller: What are you talking about? * Doctor Weir: I created the Event Horizon to reach the stars, but she's gone much, much farther than that. She tore a hole in our universe, a gateway to another dimension. A dimension of pure chaos. Pure... evil. When she crossed over, she was just a ship. But when she came back... she was alive! Look at her, Miller. Isn't she beautiful? * Captain Miller: Your "beautiful" ship killed its crew, Doctor. * Doctor Weir: Well... now she has another crew. Now she has us. .... * Captain Miller: Smitty have you seen... anything unusual at all? * Smith: No, I haven't seen anything and I don't need to see anything sir but I can tell you... this ship is fucked. * Captain Miller: Well, thank you for that scientific analysis, Mister Smith. External Links * * Event Horizon at Wikipedia * Event Horizon at Eat Horror * Even Horizon at the Holosuite * Event Horizon at AllRovi.com * Event Horizon at KillerMovies * Event Horizon at Box Office Mojo * Even Horizon at Rotten Tomatoes References Category:1997 films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Impact Pictures Category:Steen Young